


Worst Spring Break Ever...Of All Time

by TheFandomEater



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, North/Wash heavy, Pre-Relationship, the obligatory appendicitis fic we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomEater/pseuds/TheFandomEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the places he could spend spring break, Wash could honestly say the on-campus hospital hadn't even crossed his mind. At least the pre-med student helping him seemed nice enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Spring Break Ever...Of All Time

Out of all the places he could spend spring break, Wash could honestly say the on-campus hospital hadn't even crossed his mind. Yet, instead of visiting his family for the first time since he moved cross-country to attend Freelance University, he had been rushed to the emergency room with what he'd learned was a ruptured appendix. It's not like he hadn't felt the pain before then--he definitely had felt it--but he'd decided to ignore the nausea and aches until he could be home with his family. His family who he now wouldn't see until summer quarter; something that had gone over with them about as well as he could expect.

Still, it wasn't all bad. Granted, waking up the entire dorm with screams of pain at what had felt like his entire body being torn apart from the inside out hadn't been the highlight of his year, and the large scar he was sure to have after the emergency surgery to prevent him from going septic and dying would serve a constant reminder of his stupidity for ignoring the signs that something was definitely wrong. So maybe the experience was all-around horrible, but in the three days he'd been in the hospital, Wash had been in more conversations than he'd had all year, even if most of them has consisted of him being asked to rate his pain scale or if he wanted more morphine.

Having people who genuinely cared about his well-being almost made Wash not want to return to his single-person dorm. Apparently, the hospital also didn't want him returning.

"I'm sorry, David," fuck if he didn't hate when people used that name, "but I can't release you in good faith if there's no one to take care of you." the Counselor finished, and Wash thought of all the things he wanted to do to that egotistical bastard that weren't "in good faith". The doctor had the nickname of "Counselor" because of his falsely-caring tone that let you know exactly how little he cared.

Something about him rubbed Wash the wrong way, and his response was clipped. "I can take care of myself." The brooks-no-argument voice he was going for was undermined by his hiss of pain when the movement of talking pulled at his stitches. The Counselor held back a laugh at the display, instead going for a stern look, similar to what one uses when scolding a child.

"I can't say I agree, so either you find someone to stay with you, or I will be keeping you for the remainder of the week at minimum." Washington held his least polite finger up as soon as the Counselor had turned his back, but groaned in annoyance and pain as moving his arm jostled his stitching yet again. Thankfully the Counselor was just out of earshot so Wash wouldn't have to see his smug grin. Apparently there was someone in earshot, however, and a blond head popped into his door-frame to check on him.

Wash had seen the man before; he was one of the pre-med students getting their on-the-job experience at the closest place to their classes. This particular student would make a great nurse, Wash could tell, because of how much he genuinely cared; in this way and others he was a polar opposite to the Counselor. While the Counselor was short with dark skin and matching buzzed hair, and gave the impression that he was talking to a preschooler regardless of who he was speaking with, this student was tall and broad, with short hair spiked in a functional peak, and always held the gentlest of smiles, often stopping his duties to make genuine conversation with patients, calling them by name and remembering their interests as if they were good friends.

"You okay Wash?" The man asked, and did Wash mention that he called people by name? Throughout all of this year, it'd been David this, David that, Mr. Washington when; this guy had immediately caught on to his annoyance and asked what he'd rather be called. The nickname had started when he was a kid and there was an amazingly large amount of David's in his third-grade class (sure, it was a popular name, but seven Davids?) and it'd stuck to him until he'd left for college ten years later. It almost made him embarrassed that the assistant new his preferred name and Wash didn't know any of his, so he made it his mission to find out before he left in what he hoped was sooner than a week.

"Yeah; just learned I can't go home yet. Well, go back to my dorm yet." He responded with a sigh, and the man stepped close enough in interest that Wash could see his name tag. North, he thought to himself, and held a small smile of success at this discovery.

North walked closer, under the pretense of checking his charts and IVs. "And why's that?"

"Because I have a single dorm, and apparently--" he cut himself off with a small grunt as he adjusted himself in bed; it seemed as if his meds were wearing off "apparently I'm not well enough to lay in a bed twenty-four seven without supervision."

North chuckled at that, seating himself in the bedside chair and giving Wash a thoughtful look. "Couldn't you ask someone in your building? I'm sure they--"

"Are all gone for break or had no idea I even existed until I woke them up screaming bloody murder three nights ago?" Wash cut in, voice dripping with sarcasm. North laughed again, and Wash secretly hoped he'd get to make him laugh like that a lot more.

"Well I've only known you for three days and I'd be happy to keep an eye on you." He said, and some part of Wash hoped he wasn't being hypothetical.

Trying not to sound needy, Wash voiced his hope in a joking manner. "If only you lived in dorm B." Instead of the laugh he expected, he was met with widened eyes.

North was shocked to hear the dorm Wash stayed in. "I do stay there!" Upon learning this Wash was just as shocked, until a bolt of fear ran through his heart because What if he laughs if I ask him what if he only does it out of sympathy who am I kidding he's not gonna help me--"If you want, I could check on you?"

The degree to which Wash's face lit up was so comical that for the third time in as many minutes North was holding back a laugh. Wash's cheeks flushed and he turned his face away as he responded. "That'd be great, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Wash cursed how unsure his voice was even though North had been the one to offer his assistance.

North was quick to reassure him. "Oh, it wouldn't be any problem for me; my roomate's gone for break and I'd be happy to have some company." Wash's relief at this resolution to his problem slowly gave way to the pain he'd been ignoring. He should probably ask for his IV to be renewed, but he didn't want North to think he'd be taking care of a high-maintenance case.

Instead, he masked the throbbing in his side with gratitude for North. "Thank you so much. I'm in room fifteen, and--" he groaned as the pain became too great to ignore. He was breathing heavily, trying not to cry out as he no longer was distracting himself with conversation. North was on the alert as soon as Wash had stopped talking.

"Wash? What's wrong... Oh, you could have told me you ran out of meds!" The shear amount of concern and what almost sounded like hurt shocked Wash into action.

"Didn't want... To worry you." He ground out truthfully, and North looked back at him with a snort.

"Bit late for that; I'm taking care of you, it's kind of my job to worry about you. I'll change your IV now, but then I want to check on your stitches to make sure everything's healing right." North explained, keeping his tone tight as he switched out the empty bag with a fresh one before turning to Wash's bed.

Wash was filled with unexpected nerves at the prospect of North looking under his gown. He could tell that, aside from getting a little frazzled when Wash was moaning and groaning in pain, North was professional, yet a part of him was scared he would be...unimpressed by his physique. Still, he pulled back his sheets without protest, and upon North's request unbuttoned half his hospital gown.

North carefully pulled back the gauze covering the incision sight, and appeared dissatisfied with what he saw. For a split second, Wash thought it was at his lack of a six-pack, but logic took over and told him something must be wrong. "What is it?" He asked, and he blissfully felt his pain meds start to kick in, making him drowsy enough that he didn't worry about anything serious having happened.

North shot him a quick smile as he replaced the gauze over the wound. "Nothing. Just didn't realize how bad your rupture was. You're lucky you live in dorm B."

"Yeah," Wash said with a wistful look on his face as he fought to stay awake a bit longer. "I'm starting to get that impression."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be multi-chapter depending upon how I feel about it, but for now its just a self-indulgent oneshot.


End file.
